1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a system and a method for determining a route to a destination for a navigation system, and in particular to a method and system where the system is for a vehicle having a navigation system.
2. Related Art
Navigation systems, especially navigation systems for a vehicle, help the users reach a predetermined destination, and in the case of a vehicle navigation system, helps the driver reach a destination predetermined by the driver. To avoid guiding the driver into congestion or the like, current navigation systems receive information concerning congestion via a traffic message channel (TMC). With the help of the information received from the TMC, the navigation system searches for a route circumnavigating the congestion to guide the driver of the vehicle to the predetermined destination. Nevertheless, by taking into account additional information and parameters related to a route to a destination, a route resulting in better guidance to a destination may be determined. Furthermore, a driver of the vehicle may wish to have access to scheduling and address information for setting new destinations and planning travel throughout a day, especially when using a rental car while travelling away from home.
Therefore, a need exists to provide an improved system and method for determining a route to a destination for a navigation system, a more accurate estimation of the arrival time at the destination and, to avoid congestion and delays, a navigation system providing access to scheduling and address information for the driver.